


Don't leave me here all by myself

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Death, Husbands, M/M, Stabbing, or alive, summer wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert gets stabbed by Lachlan on his wedding day.





	Don't leave me here all by myself

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - Smugrobron

The worry started to kick in everyone especially Aaron when Robert didn’t turn up in church for their second wedding, he was twenty minutes late. Aaron was ringing him and texting him praying that he didn’t do a runner on him but then he thought there would be no reason for him to run off, they were perfect for the last few months all loved up so, for Robert not to turn up is a bit odd. But Aaron was having little doubts still. 

Mum what if he doesn’t want to marry me? 

“Love don’t be silly both of you have been loved up since you proposed he wouldn’t just leave you standing at the end of the ale would he, there must be a reason. “Aaron give a small shy look to his mum. the proposal was perfect, he put on his black, fitted suit on the one he wore for the first wedding, he put the white cloth over the table with two candles in the middle, with two plates with steak and chips with the (their) song ‘let me feel your love’ playing in the background. Aaron was nervous about the speech he made but when he finished roberts face was the reflection of his tears in his eyes and he said yes.

As Aaron was about to text Robert again he heard the church doors burst open which made everyone jump but when they turned around they were not expecting this, Robert came in hardly standing, face white as a sheet blood over his hand covering his stomach, he fell to the floor as Aaron ran towards him with frantic shouts, and voices echoing the church hall. 

“Rob! Robert what happened? Rob stay with me. “he held his husbands head in his lap trying to keep him awake, but his eyes were closing his lips turning white, blue. 

“l-Lachlan s-stabbed me “he was finding hard to speak also breathe “h-he found…. O-out I knew about the crash…. A-also Gerry. He said he n-needed to keep the secret safe “he was losing consciousness “h-he found me… w-walking to here w-we h-had an a-argument when he stabbed m-me “the tears running down the man’s face staining his cheeks with lines. He found it hard to keep his eyes open he just needed to sleep. 

“No. no rob you need keep your eyes open please. “Aarons voice was terrified he was crying tears dripping off his face going onto the older mans. 

I-I’m tired, it hurts so much 

No, you can’t go to sleep you can’t leave me can ya. I know it hurts but you just have to wait for the ambulance. Please just keep your eyes open 

“I-I really wanted to marry you” he burst out crying whilst hissing in pain “I-I don’t want to die but I think I don’t have much choice “he said barley a whisper 

“That’s why you need to stay awake, we need to get married we can have whole of lives together don’t we, you don’t want to miss me teasing ya when you’re getting old. “calm voice trying to keep the other man awake 

a-aron I love you if I go-  
No. no, you’re not dying on me okay. You understand me don’t say goodbye 

Please. Look a-after everyone especially Vic and yourself you can’t blame yourself okay just remember I always loved you. 

“Please stop talking like that. “another set of tears let loose. You can hear the ambulance sirens coming closer and closer washing relief on everyone  
See you hear that that’s the ambulance they’re here “he looked at rob his eyes were closed all the emotions set in fighting at each other “NO! Robert you can’t leave me wake up “he shook him begging, pleading for his husband to wake up he didn’t notice the paramedics coming through the door. 

“He has a very weak pulse we need to get him to hospital as fast as we can. Who’s coming with him? “the woman said very firmly as Aaron went with them holding roberts hand the whole drive to hotten general felt like a lifetime but when they finally got there he was ripped away from him. He was met with Chas, Vic and Diane rushing to his side in the waiting room. Hours passed without any news everyone was trying to keep hopes up, but they were frightened Robert wasn’t going to make it. 

Aaron was pacing up and down the room in his bloody suit on muttering to himself praying Robert won’t leave but then came a doctor. 

Robert Sugden’s family?  
We are “all 4 said in unison the doctor guided them to a family private room they all sat down as the doctor did the same. 

We lost Robert 3 times because he lost a lot of blood but now he’s on a blood transfusion, the cut was very deep, but we manged to stitched it up. But he will have to stay here couple of weeks. 

But he will be okay, won’t he?

Yes, there won’t be any reason why he wouldn’t be okay. 

We I see him?

You are? 

His husband 

Yes, you can but he will be very tired 

As the doctor walks out with Aaron they walk to roberts room he looks through the window finds him asleep he walks in sits down on the chair next to him whilst getting his hand pressing a kiss. Robert stirs awake, “Aaron? “ 

Hey, it’s okay you’re in hospital 

“It hurts “he shifts uncomfortably on the hospital bed 

I know. You have to stay here couple of weeks because the wound was deep

“I love you know “the older man said whilst holding onto Aaron’s hand, but he burst out crying  
What’s wrong?

You said that when you were dying in my arms, you were ready to let me go. I never want to go through that ever again. Okay? I was terrified that was the last time I was ever going to see you. 

I’m sorry

You don’t need to say sorry. I just love you so so much, I never want to feel that fear again of losing you. 

Me either. I was terrified as well you know when l-Lachlan did that I generally thought that was going to die. “Robert said as tears fell down his face. 

“I love you so much please don’t leave me “both men hugged, clinging onto each other because that day they nearly lost each other they don’t ever want to witness that again. 

3 weeks later Robert could come home but could only do slight movements around the house it still ached a lot, but he was grateful he was still alive. Ever since that day Aaron and Robert became a lot closer they always hugged, held hands, when they go to bed they would interlock their legs and hands wrapping themselves with each other because you never know when the last moment will be. The police found Lachlan arrested him for one attempted murder, also the crash he would be living in prison rest of his life. They did get married eventually it was beautiful the speeches, laughs and the happy tears. The after party was in the Mill garden fairly lights around the fences, with balloons scattered around the ground, long table with different kinds of food also the sunset sat in making the sky pinkie, yellow colour. 

When the party was over, when everyone went back to their homes a bit tipsy, Aaron and Robert went to their bedroom made love all night making this day the best they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored decided to write this, I hope you like it.


End file.
